Airplanes
by Aslan'sOnTheMove
Summary: Terra makes a wish. What could that wish be?


A/N: I've heard this song before and it reminded me of Terra, so I had to do it. I know most of the song doesn't match Terra, but the beginning does. I don't own Teen Titans or Airplanes by B.o.B. Enjoy!

Airplanes

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)_

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
_

A young, blonde, teenaged girl walked through the streets of Jump City on a cold night. She wore a grey turtle-neck sweater, silver butterfly necklace, chocolate brown jacket, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. She had her hands in her jacket pockets as she stared at the ground below her. Not once did she look up to give anyone eye contact. She didn't want people to recognize her as Terra, the former sixth Titan that betrayed her friends and terrorized the city. The young girl could only hope that the citizens of Jump City had all forgotten about Terra. Just then, she stopped walking and stared up at the star-lit night sky. During her time as a traveler, she spent her nights staring at the sky looking at the stars. As she studied the sky, she saw an airplane.

_Yeah  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this_

_Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel  
And they sayin' what would you wish for  
If you had one chance  
So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

The young girl couldn't count the times she wished things were different. Not that anything was bad the way it was now. She had a family that was able to allow her to get an education at a good school and loving friends. But on occasion, she felt like there was something missing. She called herself "Tara" now, and had sworn to never return to the life she once had with the Titans. Ever since she defeated Slade, she knew the Titans would never want her back- not after the horrible things she had done.

Tara couldn't help but wonder what had been so wrong about living with the Titans. They gave her a more than a place to rest her head at night, but a home… a family. And then there was Beast Boy. How the boy could make her laugh. She remembered when he saw her at her school and took her out for pizza. Tara giggled at remembering the "Brain Freeze" joke. Had living with the Titans really been as horrible as she told herself it had been? There were times she wondered how life would have been if she had stayed with the Titans. Would she be happier than she was now?

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
_

_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
_

She tried to think back to when she was with the Titans. There were the few occasions when she and Starfire went to the mall. The times the Titans went to the park and Cyborg made ribs while Beast Boy made tofu-dogs. Then the times they had "team fights" and it was boys vs. girls. The times she, Cyborg, and Beast Boy played video games, and all the times they praised her for her assistance with defeating villains. Tara couldn't help but smile when she thought of the good times she had had with the Titans. But that wasn't _really _her that was the spy _pretending _to enjoy those times to learn the Titans' secrets. No, no, the laughter, the tears, they were all real. She knew deep down she enjoyed her time as a Titan. Tara now got a sickening feeling of how she sold them out, and for what, for control, power, and respect? Oh how she pleaded to the heavens to take back all the things she had done.

_Somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job, before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Yeah back when I was tryin' to get into the subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the day  
Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby Ray  
So can I get a wish to end the politics  
And get back to the music that started this sh-t  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
_

Tara wanted to go to the Titans and beg for forgiveness and make amends with the Titans. She wanted to be with them to laugh and cry with them. To share the good times and bad, and yes, even give a few bad guys a good beating. Tara suddenly remembered her conversation with Beast Boy just a few weeks back.

"_Why can't things go back to the way they were? You were so happy then."_

"I was happy, Beast Boy," whispered Tara to herself. "I just wanted to believe I wasn't."

__She turned her attention from the airplane to Titans Tower that stood on the island of the bay. The lights shined bright for the entire city to see and Tara stared with a determined look on her face. She looked at her hands. A few days ago, while watching the news on TV in her history class, they were watching the Teen Titans fighting a creature that had been threatening the city. It was able to use elements around it to defend itself and had been terrorizing the city ever since the Titans returned from a battle in France. Tara saw the creature use its arm to take the form of earth and hit Beast Boy- hard. Suddenly, her eyes flashed yellow in rage and a rock smashed through the window. Everyone thought it some kid had thrown it, but Tara knew she had caused it. She hated seeing Beast Boy get hurt and somehow she snapped, and her powers came back.

"I might be gone for a while, Beast Boy," spoke Tara softly, "But someday, I'm gonna make that creature pay for hurting you."__

Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

The End

A/N: Ooooh! A cliffhanger! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
